


Break

by BeyondTheClouds777



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Fever, Fluff, Gen, Gentleness, Queerplatonic Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Queerplatonic Relationships, Short & Sweet, Sickfic, Soft Kiddos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeyondTheClouds777/pseuds/BeyondTheClouds777
Summary: Shouyou has a habit of pushing himself too far without realizing it. Every fallout, Tobio is there to catch him.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 7
Kudos: 137





	Break

Gently, Tobio gathers Shouyou into his arms and bundles him against his chest, careful not to jostle him any more than necessary. Shouyou stiffens up, fingers clawing for the edge of the chair and dragging it an inch or two before Tobio can lift him out of reach.

"Whoa, it's okay, Shou, it's okay. Just me." Shouyou's eyes, barely open and fever-bright, blink up into his groggily. "It's just me. Easy."

"T'bio...?" Shouyou murmurs, fingers now latched onto the front of Tobio's shirt. Some of the recognition has returned, but he looks confused and exhausted. "Wha'h'pn...?"

"Shh." Tobio draws him closer, pressing his cheek to Shouyou's forehead for just a moment. "Fell asleep at your desk. You have a fever, dumbass."

"F'ver...?"

"Mm."

"Didn't've one earlier..."

"You did, we just didn't notice."

Shouyou just keeps blinking at him, tired, hazy-eyed, and now that Tobio knows he isn't going to flail anymore (and because his arms have started aching in a way he can't ignore), he starts toward the couch.

"Here, let's just get you situated and I'll grab a water bottle, alright?" Tobio keeps his voice low, just in case Shouyou's squint is the byproduct of a headache he's neglected to notice, and lowers him down gently onto the couch. Shouyou doesn't let go until Tobio gently coaxes his fingers to uncurl. "You look pretty out of it. You need to start taking better care of yourself, stupid."

Instead of arguing, Shouyou just presses his forehead into the back of the couch and croaks, "m'tired."

Tobio drops the teasing edge to his voice and rests his hand on Shouyou's forehead, which is definitely warmer than it should be, though he already knew that. Shouyou sighs and leans into him and Tobio smooths back his messy hair.

"That's why you need to rest. Preferably somewhere that isn't your desk."

Shouyou hums, though he doesn't seem all that committed to it. Tobio strokes his hair off his forehead one more time before withdrawing.

"I'll be back, alright? Just. Take it easy."

Shouyou hums again, even quieter than the first time, and Tobio retrieves a water bottle from their stash in the kitchen. Shouyou doesn't seem properly sick, but he's driven his body to something, beit a stress-fever or his body's last desperate attempt to make him rest before he hurts himself. Either way, Tobio doesn't think trying to force medicine onto him, especially when he's already this close to sleeping anyway, would do anything significant. Rest seems to be the best medicine here.

Rest and hydration, that is. 

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this little thing to help cope with stress and health issues, and I wasn't _originally_ going to post it but I figured we could all use some soft kagehina in this time of stress and health concerns. I wish you all the best <3 be sure to look after yourself, be gentle with yourself, and bundle up in lots of blankets and give yourself lots of hugs. Stay safe! I love y'all <3


End file.
